You have a Home in Me BETA
by Sasuke Uchiha of Suna
Summary: Genji has to watch as his own Father takes away the only place he has called home.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Crows Zero or any characters associated with it. All I own is the plot to which this story was though up from and created from.

**Pairing:** Genji/Izaki, minor Tokio/Serizawa

**Genre:** Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings: **Slash, meaning a relationship between two male characters will be involved.

**Summary: **Genji has to watch as his own Father takes away the only place he has called home.

**You Have A Home In Me**

Genji sat in the club where he often went to cool down. It wasn't particularly packed yet as it was still early. Genji was in a foul mood as he had just had a massive fight with his Father and had been kicked out the house.

He stood with annoyed sigh and picked up the darts and begun to play. He smiled to himself as he remembered Izaki teaching him and how he had once hit Chuta in the head. As he threw the third dart he felt a hand land on his shoulder and tensed not really in the mood to be bothered or have to socialise with anyone.

"So, in one of those moods again are we?" asked familiar and welcome voice.

Genji smiled and turned to look at Izaki who grinned back at him taking the darts he begun to throw them himself hitting the centre each time. Genji took a deep breath feeling his own body shaking still.

"I had an argument with Father, it didn't go that well," he said.

"What happened?" Izaki questioned finishing the game of and of course winning as usual.

Genji sat down and rested his head in his hands muttering something.

"Genji you need to speak up," Izaki stated sitting next to him patting his back.

"He chucked me out, I've been disowned," he murmured quietly but loud enough for Izaki to hear. Izaki sighed and wrapped an arm round Genji rubbing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry mate, if you want you can come and stay with me?" he offered. Genji was his best friend and he didn't want to see him on the streets. Genji glanced up and nodded wiping away the tears that had managed to sneak past his efforts to quell them.

"Thanks, I just feel like a failure all the time," he whispered unsteadily, more tears threatening to fall. Izaki continued to rub his shoulder.

"Genji, you're in no way failure, you've taken control of Suzuran and earned everyone's respect. Your Father is an idiot to disown you," he stated patting his back, "Now come on I thought I thought you how to play darts."

Izaki pulled Genji up and over to the darts game again. He stood behind him making sure he held them right and ran his hands over his shoulders that were still shaking slightly rubbing soothing circles over them until he felt the tension leaving them.

He smiled and helped him aim, glad he could be the only one allowed to be this way with their leader.

They continued to play darts for an hour before deciding to go home. On the way they met up Tokio who was walking with Serizawa and had a huge grin on his face.

"What's the huge grin for?" Genji questioned Tokio while his own arm was around Izaki's waist.

"He finally asked me out," Tokio grinned looking to Serizawa who rolled his eyes and gave him quick kiss. It had being obvious to everyone at Suzuran that Serizawa had feelings for Tokio and many were wondering when the man would act on them. At Suzuran though the students didn't care about sexuality- because in the end they knew it didn't matter in a fight. It was refreshing. Despite Suzuran's faults it was probably one of the better places to be if you were gay. At least if anyone had a problem with it they kept that opinion to themselves. The last thing anyone wanted to do was provoke someone like Serizawa.

"Yeah, I can't believe we didn't see it before," Serizawa commented.

"You always were blind to such things," Tokio quipped with affection and seeing how Izaki and Genji were added, "So can we think assume that you two are a couple as well?"

Genji hesitated and spoke carefully, "Um, well, we're just friends. Nothing more."

"With the way you two are walking it looks like its more then just friendship," Tokio gave a chuckle while his boyfriend gave a smirk while wrapping his arm around Tokio's waist- mirroring Genji.

"I'm just feeling a bit under the weather is all," Genji muttered while praying he wasn't blushing.

All the time this conversation went on Izaki was grinning to himself, he wanted to be more then just friends with Genji though he didn't know if Genji would ever like guys in that way. He would just have to wait and see, he was accepting of Tokio and Serizawa so there may be a little chance for him and Genji someday. Until then he was content to support the other in anyway.

00000

**Please let me know what you thought! Reviews are always appreciated and each one read with care!**


End file.
